


Boredom

by Viinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viinchester/pseuds/Viinchester
Summary: While on your way to help out one of your hunter friends, you and Dean find a way to occupy yourselves during the long roadtrip.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I created this some time ago for the "Blowjob"-Square in the SPN Kink Bingo 2020 on Tumblr.  
> Here is the link for this oneshot on Tumblr: https://viinchester.tumblr.com/post/632351964086386688/boredom

You were currently growing increasingly more bored with every hour of this road trip passing. Long ago had you tuned out the snickering between both Winchester brothers over Dean's choice of music during the journey, instead opting to read a book which could give you more information on the monster you were currently hunting.

Everybody's nerves were admittedly aggravated by being forced to deal with each other 24/7 for the last two days. An old hunter friend of yours had called you in a frantic manner, needing backup on the monster he was working on asap, his team already three men down. When you'd told Dean and Sam that you were going to drive over and help him out, they'd immediately proposed coming with you. It was flattering how protective they were, even though all of you knew you didn't really need their help.

When you'd all packed up and begun the three-day-long drive to your hunter friend, you were glad about not being alone. Now, in retrospect though, you kinda wished you would've gone without the brothers. It wasn't like you didn't want them around, but in between Dean's obnoxiously loud music, Sam's bad habit of snoring loudly in his sleep, and the lack of privacy, you suddenly cherished that quiet space of a personal bubble you had been able to keep back in the bunker. The fact that Sam was a giant who required the entire backseat of the Impala to sleep, didn't exactly help your situation.

The younger brother was sleeping right now, his slight snoring breaking your train of thought on how to deal with the monster you were going to encounter. Irritated, you frowned and glanced over your shoulder to the backseat, your grimace instantly falling and being replaced by a small smile upon seeing Sam's open mouth with spit drooling out of its sides.

Turning back around, your eyes landed on Dean who had turned the radio down to grant Sammy a few hours of sleep, and was looking at you with that adoring smirk that made your heart flatter in your chest.

His hand reached out to grab your thigh, while his head turned forwards again, his touch light like a feather on your bare skin below the hot pants you had chosen to wear.

You bit your lower lip when a familiar heat began to travel from your leg across your entire body, the reaction being one only Dean was able to pull from your body.

Leaning over, you nuzzled your nose just below Dean's jawline, kissing the skin softly with your lips, tracing them over his shoulder. His grip on your leg stiffened ever so slightly, causing you to smirk against his delicate skin and put your lips against his ear.

“You like that, big boy?” — His response was a low growl from deep within his chest, making you shiver in arousal and press your thighs together more tightly.

Taking your lips from Dean's skin earned you a longing look from the side and a subtle squeezing of your thigh, which made you smirk.

Throwing a cautious glance back to Sam, you were satisfied finding him still drooling and snoring, deep asleep and unaware of what was currently going on in the front.

Once again you lean towards Dean, lips back at his ear and tongue lapping out to play with his lobe for a few seconds, before asking: “Think you can keep quiet?”

Almost frantically, Dean nodded, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as your eyes locked on the plainly visible bulge in his jeans.

Smiling, you worked your fingers on his zipper, pulling it down when Dean eagerly lifted his bottom to assist you freeing him of his constraints. The car slightly swerved in the process of him doing so, as his hands momentarily steered to the side.

Gripping his thighs, Dean was hissing when you looked up at him warningly.

“Attention to the road, Dean.” You scolded him, met with a slight growl from him which caused your eyebrows to lift. “I mean it, keep your eyes on the road.”

Not giving him any time to respond anything to that, you turned your own attention to his cock, pulling it out from beneath the boxer shorts, tip already leaking pre-cum as it was pulsing red in need.

Licking your lips, you opened your mouth and adjusted your body into a position which made it more comfortable for you to do what you were planning.

At first, you were teasing the older Winchester. Licking a small kitten stripe from the base to the top, you ended up kissing his tip, earning another low growl from Dean. His hips bucked up longingly, causing you to press onto his hips to keep him down. Upon hearing Dean's breath fastening, you opened your mouth wide and swirled your tongue around his cock, taking him in bit after bit, until he hit the back of your throat. You gagged around him, pulling off for a few seconds to catch your breath, before relaxing your throat and suppressing your reflex, going down even deeper on Dean, catching a low stumble of his breathing.

Nose nuzzled into his pubic hair, you could feel one of Dean's hands stroking over your hair and muttering quiet praises. Eager to please him, you swallowed around his crown and then sucked your cheeks in. When you began fondling with his balls between your fingers additionally, his fingers tangled into your hair and his hips bucked up again. Once again, you made your cheeks shallow and enjoyed the twitch of his cock inside your mouth.

You began bobbing your head up and down his length, all the while playing with his balls between your fingers and putting your free hand onto his base to capture what didn't fit into your mouth anymore.

“Fuck, sweetheart.. Fuck, I can't-” He murmured, breathing heavy as you looked up to him through your lashes, batting them innocently at him as he stared down at you.

Your one hand immediately left his balls, shooting up to snap your fingers and point towards the windshield, ordering him to pay attention to the road.

His hooded eyes narrowed as he bit his lip, doing what you wanted him to as you continued fondling his balls again.

He was close, you could sense it by the way he was panting now, trying desperately to keep quiet in order to keep Sam from waking up.

His cock twitched again, announcing him coming undone seconds before he does so, coating your mouth and throat with his semen. Taking it all in like the good girl you are, you milk him until his very last drop and swallow everything down, before pulling off and wiping your mouth, grinning sheepishly at Dean when he side-eyed you.

Carefully you tucked him into his boxer shorts and jeans again, leaning over and resting your head on his shoulder.

“Was that good, D?” — “Oh sweetheart, you have no idea. You're in for it when we get back home.”

You liked that, knowing Dean always kept his promises.


End file.
